vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Bros.
Super Mario Bros. is a platform game developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development. It is the third installment of the Mario series. It was released in 1985 in Japan and North America and in 1987 in the PAL regions. This game is developed for the Nintendo Entertainment System and the Family Computer Disk System. It was later redeveloped for the Virtual Console on the Wii. It also is a part of the Classic NES Series for the Game Boy Advance along with being an ambassador game for the Nintendo 3DS. It also has a Game Boy Color remake known as Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. Plot King Bowser, Koopa King and general of the Koopa Army, is very powerful and ruler of the Koopa Troopas. He and his Koopa Troopas grew jealous of the lush and prospering Mushroom Kingdom, ruled by Princess Toadstool, later known as Princess Peach. Bowser casted a spell over the Mushroom Kingdom, turning the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into odd objects, such as blocks or weeds. The Goombas, Cheep-Cheeps and Pirahna Plants remained unharmed because of a pact made with the Koopa King. Mario and Luigi, two brothers unaffected by the curse, head to Bowser's Castle in an attempt to free the citizens of the terrible curse and rescue the princess from the clutches of the evil Bowser. Gameplay The game is played in a 2D side-scrolling fashion. Mario and Luigi's jumping abilities allow them to defeat enemies as well as collecting other items. Many features in the environment, such as bricks, ? blocks and green pipes can interacted with. There are many pick-ups to find along the way, such as the Super Mushroom, which increases Mario or Luigi's size and allows them to resist one more hit before a game over. There is Fire Flower, which allows the brothers to shoot fire balls out of their hands to defeat enemies from afar. A Starman allows the brothers to become invincible for a short period of time. There are also 1-Up Mushrooms, which increases the number of lives the brother has. Reception Super Mario Bros. popularized the side scrolling genre of video games and led to many sequels in the series that built upon the same basic premise. Altogether, the game has sold 40.24 million copies, making it the best-selling video game in the Mario series and the second best-selling game in the world. Almost all of the game's aspects have been praised at one time or another, from its large cast of characters to a diverse set of levels. One of the most-praised aspects of the game is the precise controls. The player is able to control how high and far Mario or Luigi jumps and how fast he can run. Nintendo Power listed it as the fourth best Nintendo Entertainment System video game, describing it as the game that started the modern era of video games as well as "Shigeru Miyamoto's masterpiece". The game ranked first on Electronic Gaming Monthly's "greatest 200 games of their time" list and was named in IGN's top 100 games of all time list twice, in 2005 and 2007. ScrewAttack declared it the second-best Mario game of all time. In 2009, Game Informer put Super Mario Bros. in 2nd place on their list of "The Top 200 Games of All Time", behind The Legend of Zelda, saying that it "Remains a monument to brilliant design and fun gameplay". References Category:Games released on the Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Games released in 1986 Category:Games that are rated E